Distance
by MockingjayFledgling
Summary: Song fic based on Christina Perri's Distance. Annabeth wonders about we relationship with Percy. Kinda sad. I wrote this while I was bored. Hope you like it :)


**This is my first fanfic its kinda sad but I hope you like it :)**

****_The sun is filling up the room, and I can hear you dreaming. Do you feel the way I do? Right now. _

I woke up as the morning sun kissed my face. I rolled off my bed went to take a shower and put on fresh clothes.

I walked to his cabin 'I'm sure he's still asleep' I thought to myself. I knocked his door and heard him grunt.

"Wake up, seaweed brain! Your going to be late for breakfast!" I yell.

"Urgh... Fine. I'll see you at the mess hall" he said.

I could hear him getting ready but I started waking to the mess hall already.

As I walk towards the mess hall, I kept thinking about my feelings towards him, and if he feels the same.

_I wish we would just give up, 'cause the best part is falling. _

_Call it anything but love. _

I reached the mess hall and sat with my siblings at the Athena table. They were all talking but all I heard was a bunch of mumbling. I was just siting there quietly, picking my food while waiting for Percy to come.

When Percy came and took his seat at the Poseidon table, he looked kinda lonely since he doesn't have any siblings. Usually Grover would sit with him but Grover was waiting busy trying to find other demigods before they went to side with Kronos for the war.

You see, Kronos was rising and he was going to attack Olympus soon, very soon. It would be happening on Percy's 16th birthday, which would happen next week as the prophecy said so. Percy was under a lot of pressure as he knew that he was the one that will be battling Kronos and leading Camp Half Blood's army. We already lost Beckendorf and even though everyone says it isn't Percy's fault, he still thinks it is. But I, his bestfriend, will stick by him and help him all the way. I already almost lost him last year during the Battle of the Labyrinth, I didn't want that to happen again.

Percy was looking at all the other tables but when he looked at my table, he smiled and winked at me. I blushed and looked down.

"He likes you" my half-sister, Lily whispers to me.

"Shut up" I tell her and slap her arm lightly.

I actually kinda like him. How can I not? He's incredibly hot with those sea green eyes and that messy black hair. He used to be this scrawny little boy who drooled in his sleep. Well, I'm not sure if he does anymore, but that's not the point. He grew taller, taller than me now and he gained some muscles along the way. And I'm pretty sure he has a six-pac because he would sometimes wear a tight shirt when he answers the door.

_And I will make sure to keep my distance. _

_Say I love you when you're not listening. _

_And how long can we keep this up, up, up? _

After breakfast, we went to the lake to just, walk. I guess Percy needed some down time to relax a bit.

"Hey Annabeth" he said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you um..."

"Spit it out Percy"

"Nevermind. Forget it" he sounded a bit disappointed.

"Okay then"

I think I sounded a little disappointed but I also think that he wanted to ask me out. I couldn't accept that. Even though I like him, maybe even love him. But I knew I couldn't accept that. With the war and everything. If I become his girlfriend before the war, I might lose him, or maybe he might lose me. And I can't to that to him and I might not be able to live if he dies.

I'm not sure how long I can go on like this.

_Please don't stand so close to me; I'm having trouble breathing. _

_I'm afraid of what you'll see right now. _

After that, we went to the arena to teach some newcomers sword fight.

"Okay. So today, Percy and I will teach you sword fight. Pick up a training sword and partner up. We're gonna do sparring today" I said.

They got their swords and partnered up when a little girl asked us "would you show us an example first?"

"Sure. Annabeth?" Percy asked me for my permission.

"Fine"

We took our stance and started sparring. He lunged at me but I dodged it. I was about to kick his leg but he side stepped as if he knew what I was going to do. We knew each other's moves, skills and styles that we could practically predict what we were about to do next.

There was a lot of slashing and clanging sounds of his sword, Riptide and my dagger. In the end, he managed to take my dagger point it behind my neck and his sword pointing vertically in front of my neck.

Our faces were so close, almost kissing distance. I could feel his hot breath on my face. We were both breathing heavily but I'm not sure if its because of the sparring or the distance between us.

"Um... Percy" I managed to mutter out.

"Yeah?" He asks obliviously.

"Could you um..." I say while pointing out the distance between us.

"Oh. Yeah. Um. Sorry" he says while giving me back my dagger and stepping back.

"Okay. So did you all get the main idea?" Percy asks the newbies while I'm just standing there, still recollecting myself.

I give you everything I am, all my broken heartbeats, until I know you'll understand.

Percy knows how people have left me in the past. Luke, Thalia even though she came back, my dad so he could be with my step mom, everyone. I couldn't just let someone in in a snap.

I got my heartbroken too many times by all the people that have left me. I just couldn't do it again. Not until he understands...

_And I will make sure to keep my distance. _

_Say I love you when you're not listening. _

_And how long can we keep this up, up, up? _

_And I keep waiting for you to take me. _

_You keep waiting to save what we have. _

Even though I keep my walls up, I just keep waiting, until the day when would just ask me, or kiss me. But I don't think that will ever happen.

Just after when we had to teach the newbies, he told me...

"Hey. Just wondering. If I would ever be in danger, and only you were there, would you save me?" I ask him.

"What?! Of course I will. Anything for my best friend" he said smiling at me.

He said it.

Best friend.

I knew he never didn't like me more than a friend, and that just proved it.

_So I'll make sure to keep my distance. _

_Say I love you when you're not listening. _

_And how long can we keep this up, up, up? _

_Make sure to keep my distance. _

_Say I love you when you're not listening. _

_How long 'till we call this love, love, love?_

I'm not sure how much longer I can take this. My feelings for him are starting to scramble. But I love him, so much it hurts when I'm not around him.

I just sat there, in my room, as a silent tear rolled down my cheek, wondering, if we would ever be together...

**so why do ya think? Review please :)**


End file.
